


Inbox Open for Prompts

by NeverAgainEvan



Series: Different Roads Sometimes Lead to the Same Castle [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAgainEvan/pseuds/NeverAgainEvan
Summary: Message me if you want me to write an underused pairing or a pairing you really like, and if you have a prompt or short story.





	Inbox Open for Prompts

Different Roads Sometimes Leads to the Same Castle was made for one shots or very short fics. I am not running out of ideas, but I love to write, so if you want me to write a one shot for an underused pairing, or a pairing you really love I will consider it. 

Currently I am writing a fic on Mya/Jon (one shot focusing on a Targaryen revival in the midst of a Baratheon court), fem!Stannis/Ned (the aftermath of a Ned/fem!Stannis betrothal in the wake of Robert's Rebellion), and a Tyene/Jon (a story focusing on a Blackfyre and Targaryen team-up to take back the Iron Throne, wildly AU).

Don't be nervous, I will respond to any prompts or recommendations, I do love to write!


End file.
